Getting to know yourself
by SamSkyborne
Summary: Olivia is unexpectedly instructed to remain in the Alt Universe while they work on the most dangerous case of her life. In order to minimise complications resulting form having two Agent Dunhams roaming the streets, Broyels instructs her to spend the weekend with AltOlivia (Liv). - Femslash (f/f) Olivia/Alt-Livia .. Rated M for later chapters. ***UPDATED 27/07/2016!***
1. Chapter 1

_This is a tribute to one of my favourite series of all time. Thanks FOX! I own nothing! If you like it.. please follow me and leave a review._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Phillip Broyles got up and took over from Walter to address the team. "It is evident that stopping David Robert Jones from tearing the two universes apart is going to be more difficult than we thought. The bridge is a huge potential liability. It is far from safe right now, so I want all crossovers minimised."

"Okay, Sir, if you insist, but do you have anywhere for us to stay?" Olivia, said.

"Agent, I think, under the unique circumstances you need to stay with Agent Dunham."

"But, Sir—"

"That will be all." Broyles addressed the room. "Enjoy your weekend." He picked up his paperwork and headed for the door.

Olivia caught up with him, with Liv hot on her heals.

"Sir, can I have a word please," Olivia said.

Broyles turned on his heal to face them both. "No, Agent Dunham. I know what you're going to say and I'm afraid that is the only option. We do not want to awaken suspicion. I only want one of you," he pointed at both Olivia and Liv, "visible in public at a time. This way you will be able to co-ordinate."

"Yes, Sir," Olivia said.

They both stood and watched Broyles leave, secretly hoping he would turn back and change his mind.

Finally Olivia turned to face her doom.

"The car is this way," Liv said and headed to the other door.

* * *

The journey in the car was frosty to say the least. Neither one of them could think of anything to say. At least they had the preference for silence in common, Olivia thought.

Olivia was not thrilled about this mission in the first place. Now having to remain on this side had truly added insult to injury, never mind the horrific prospect of spending more than 48 hours in the company of her nemesis. She would have volunteered, in a flash, to go toe to toe, singlehandedly, with David Robert Jones, if that meant she could get out of this awkward situation.

Through the corner of her eye Olivia watched Liv driving - changing gears seamlessly and casually cautious in a way that Olivia recognised as her own style of driving, be it that Liv drove a bit more aggressively, and a little too fast, for Olivia's liking. She was obviously equally in a hurry to get the drive over with. Olivia assumed Liv was not keen on the idea of spending a weekend cooped up with her either.

* * *

They entered Liv's flat. "The couch and living room is yours for your stay," she said heading straight to the kitchen, "and for your information I am not thrilled about this either."

Olivia nodded and, not really knowing what else to do, followed Liv into the kitchen.

Liv switched on the kettle.

"I assume you want coffee. Personally, I prefer something a little stronger after a day like today." Liv took out a bottle of whiskey she kept between her cups in the overhead cupboard and poured herself a large tot in a chipped mug. "Help yourself," she said. Not bothering to put the whiskey away or even close the cupboard door, she picked up her mug and carelessly brushing past Olivia on her way, left the kitchen.

* * *

Olivia watched her go. A gulp or two of the auburn liquid seemed like a decidedly better idea than coffee right now.

From the beyond the lounge Olivia could hear Liv call. "Do you want to go out tonight?"

Olivia made the mistake of peering around the corner to hear her better.

Liv had not bothered to close the frosted glass double-doors to her bedroom where she was taking large swigs of her whiskey and starting to strip off.

"If not, I'm sure you don't mind if I do," Liv continued. It was more a statement than a question.

Olivia watched as Liv removed her shirt and bra. Her skin was seemed slightly freckled like her own and Olivia could see her toned back and shoulder muscles contract as she moved.

Once Liv started pulling down her trousers, Olivia averted her eyes swiftly, feeling embarrassed.

"No. You can go," she managed to reply, her voice croaky. Despite feeling guilty she could not help looking towards the bedroom again. After all, she is the one who left the door open. It probably would not bother her anyway, Olivia thought.

"Good, because I think I would go mad just sitting here all night," Liv said, continuing to strip off completely and walk on into the bathroom which was on the other side of the bedroom, still clearly in Olivia's eye-line.

She could see Liv's perfectly toned naked form as she casually stepped into the shower. In fact, the shape and competent athletic movement of her body was mesmerising. She continued to watch even though the hot steam and condensation on the clear glass soon made it impossible see anything. When the sound of running water finally stopped, Olivia ducked back into the kitchen.

Her heart was pounding in her ears. She felt like she was about to be caught with her hand in the cookie jar. The large whiskey bottle caught her eye. It now looked much more appealing than her customary black coffee. She grabbed a mug and help herself to a large splash like Liv had done earlier. She thirstily gulped down a big mouthful of the burning liquid.

* * *

Olivia took her mug and headed into the lounge. It was neat, with minimalist decor, identical to her own, not a place that inspired comfort and relaxation. She surmised that Liv probably did not spend much time in her lounge either between the long working-hours and a mutual preference for going out, rather than staying in. In her case, she would probably head to the gym to unwind in a healthy fashion. Obviously Liv had other ways to do the same.

Olivia chose her seat carefully making sure her back was mostly turned towards Liv's bedroom. Here she sat and tried to focus on the mug of whiskey and taking small measured sips. In her peripheral vision she could still see movement as Liv prepared to go out.

Finally Liv came out of the bedroom. Her hair hung casually around her shoulders. She was wearing a fitting black top which revealed her toned upper body and black cargo-trousers. "As you are familiar with the place already," Liv said grabbing her coat from the coat-rack and putting it on, "I trust you will find what you need. There is a blanket and pillow in the cupboard and I have some frozen meals in the freezer. Help yourself."

Olivia nodded, not risking speech, in case her voice betrayed her.

Without even a last glance back, Liv opened the door and was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Olivia spent the evening trying to watch Television in order to relax. It had the opposite effect. She chastised herself for not taking the opportunity to go out.

She got up off the couch and wandered around the lounge looking at the picture books and things on display in Liv's house that she had once been convinced was her own. She wondered how all of these things could seem so familiar and so alien at the same time.

Olivia was accustomed to having things clearly defined, clearly categorised into black and white, right and wrong, good and evil. However, recently, that structure had begun to crumble around her, rendering everything a large confusing smudge of grey.

Finally, at close to midnight, Olivia settled on the couch with a pillow and blanket she had retrieved from the drying cupboard. She decided to lie down and get some rest even though she knew sleep was not likely to come soon.

* * *

At 2am Olivia heard the key in the front-door. As it opened, she was about to say something to let Liv know that she need not sneak around because she was still awake. But before she could, she heard barely hushed voices and what sounded like Liv giggle. Olivia froze, pretending to be asleep. To her surprise the second voice was male. As far as Olivia knew there was no current stable relationship in Liv's life. Could Liv seriously, under the circumstances, have brought home a one night stand?

From where she was lying, Olivia could clearly make out the two intertwined figures in the half-light coming from the bedside-light Liv had left on before she left. They were kissing and fondling and hushing each other in that way that people do when they are too drunk to realised that the hushing makes more noise that anything else. It was clear that Liv was leading him to her bedroom.

Again, whether Liv was too drunk or on account of not caring, she failed to close the double-doors to the bedroom, leaving Olivia a clear view of her bed from her position on the three-seater couch.

Olivia tried to close her eyes and drown out the noise. But it seemed that just flooded her imagination with more vivid alternatives and before she knew it she was watching again. In fact, she was riveted. She watched them hurriedly rip each other's clothes off. Liv lay back across the bed and let the man get on top of her. Obviously the early evening's activities served sufficiently as an appetiser and they were both really keen to get down to the main course. In a few brief seconds he was obviously inside her. It seemed odd to Olivia. She did not imagine Liv ever having such a passive role in bed.

The way that Liv and her lover were positioned across the bed gave Olivia a clear, unobstructed view of what was happening.

She became mesmerised by the rhythmic bouncing of Liv's small breasts as her lover increased his thrust and tempo. Very soon the sight before her had managed to turn Olivia on too. Liv's features in the throws of ecstasy was exquisite. She wondered if she looked like that when she made love. She resisted the undeniable urge to touch herself, but as she saw Liv escalate towards the peak of what was going to be a powerful orgasm, Olivia gave in. She was so wet and realised she could easily come too.

But, for what happened next, she was definitely not prepared.

As Liv reached the crescendo of her arousal and was about to come, she turned, opened her eyes and seemed to look directly at Olivia.

Panic gripped Olivia. Did Liv know she was awake and watching? But, it was too late. She was on the crest of an orgasm of her own and from the darkness she stared back into her mirror image. The sheer intensity of the moment pushed her over the edge, both tumbling into the abyss of pleasure at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Olivia woke. She glanced towards the bedroom but found it empty and no sign of their guest. Liv was in the kitchen brewing coffee.

"Morning," Liv said plainly. "Coffee?"

"Yes thanks." Olivia was very aware that Liv was dressed in nothing other than a thin white snug t-shirt and her knickers.

"Hope you slept okay and I didn't wake you." Liv's statement was the antithesis of an apology.

"No. The couch was quite comfortable. Thanks." Olivia was relieved, hoping that perhaps Liv had not realised she was awake after all. She quickly busied herself, seemingly focussing on retrieving a coffee-mug from the cupboard. She did not want to give Liv the opportunity to notice her awkwardness.

"It's funny to think you have all my memories," Liv said. She stood leaning against the kitchen counter, hot coffee-mug in hand. She was observing Olivia, over the top of her mug as she took sips, in a way that made Olivia exceedingly uncomfortable.

"I only have some of your memories," Olivia said, "and they have mostly faded already."

"Still though, at least you have the peace of mind that no one was digging around in your head."

"No, they were just messing with my head." Olivia grabbed a mug.

Liv seemed to take her point.

"Look Liv, if it helps, I really cannot remember anything very clearly. I think, other than a knowledge of the factual differences in our past, it did not give me much else." Olivia was not sure why she was explaining this to Liv or why some part of her wanted to make Liv feel better. "It's not like I still have access and can read you because if it."

"You'd like that though," Liv said. She took another sip of her coffee.

"What?" Olivia felt confused.

"…to get into my head, again," Liv said casually, but still observing Olivia very closely.

"No," Olivia shook her head.

"You are curious though," Liv paused. "You are curious to know how alike or different we actually are, in our thoughts and emotions."

"Look Liv, you live your life. I live mine." Olivia tried to shrugged off the conversation and focussed on pouring herself a coffee.

Olivia suddenly felt a hot presence right behind her.

"You are curious," Liv said inches away from Olivia's left ear. "I bet, at this moment, you are wondering if I am thinking the same thing you are."

Olivia closed her eyes and tried to block out the hot breaths that were tickling her neck and the feeling of heat radiating from Liv's skin—the same as hers, right behind her. If she leant back by a hair's breadth she was sure she would feel Liv's pert breasts against her back. She swallowed. "We are very different," she managed to say.

"Oh, I don't think so."

Olivia could hardly breathe. She closed her eyes tightly. Waiting.

* * *

When nothing happened for a few moments, Olivia opened her eyes to find Liv gone. A few seconds later she heard the shower run.

Olivia willed her legs into action and she returned to the living room where she sat and drank her coffee waiting for the shower to be free.

When she was sure Liv had finished in the bathroom, Olivia drained her cup and headed through the bedroom to the shower. As she entered, she saw Liv sitting at her dresser with her towel loosely draped around her waist. Again Olivia was drawn to the beautiful sight of Liv's toned bare back and automatically her gaze followed the line down to the top of her buttocks, which was just visible above the folds of the towel. When she finally looked up, she saw Liv's face in the mirror. She was sporting a skew smile and she was looking straight at her. She had been busted.

Olivia swiftly turned and fled into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

The hot water of the shower massaged her back and neck—a necessary caress she had been craving since she set foot in this universe. She was enjoying her brief private relaxation so much that she did not notice the door open.

Olivia started when she finally noticed the extra presence in the small steamy room. Liv just stood there with her towel draped around her hips, exposing her bare breasts, observing Olivia. Clearly she was very comfortable with her own body.

What made Olivia cringe with awkwardness was the fact that Liv's eyes were roaming up and down her own body. Olivia had to clench her jaw to stop the overwhelming instinct to cover up and hide. She decided in that instant that if Liv was so comfortable being naked, she was not going to give her the satisfaction of seeing her own vulnerability and shyness. After all they were effectively identical and it was like being naked in a mirror.

"You did not hear me," Liv said continuing her unabashed appraisal. "I said, since we can't go out, how about we watch a few movies today?"

Olivia replied as evenly as possible. "Hope you've got a few new good ones."

Having received an adequate answer, or perhaps, having seen enough, Liv grabbed a hairbrush from the bathroom-cupboard and with one last up-and-down glance at Olivia, she left.

Once the door closed behind Liv, Olivia leaned against the cold wall, and let out a huge breath she had not realised she was holding. Why was she feeling like this?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Olivia finally came out of the bathroom she was relieved to find Liv's bedroom empty. There was a pair of shorts and a vest top waiting for her on the bed.

"I left out some clothes for you." Liv's voice resounded from somewhere beyond the bedroom's double-doors. "I assume you didn't pack for a weekend away."

Olivia decided that this was a thoughtful gesture. Perhaps there was hope. Perhaps they could spend a few amicable hours together, after all.

When she picked up the clothes she realised that the pile did not include any underwear. It is true that when she was at home alone, relaxing, she wouldn't always bother with underwear. But this was not home and she was not alone! She wondered if Liv also didn't wear underwear at home. Perhaps, it was just a bit strange lending someone else your knickers?

The shorts were very short and the t-shirt was thin and more see-through than Olivia would have liked, but she put them on. She took one big deep bracing breath and went to join Liv in the lounge.

Liv was wearing a similar pair of shorts and vest. She was reclining casually with one leg draped over the side of an armchair. The remote control was balanced on her other thigh. She was waiting with a DVD primed and ready to play.

"Good timing." Liv smiled. Olivia could feel Liv's eyes appraise her. "I thought they'd fit nicely," she said with a slight nod before she turned her attention back to the Television.

Olivia took her seat on the couch and draped the blanket over her. This helped a little to allay her self-consciousness. She was grateful at the prospect of being absorbed in a film. That way, they did not have to make conversation. Her mind was still reeling from the experience the previous evening, never mind the kitchen or shower.

Sadly, her peace of mind did not last. She was horrified to find out that the film Liv had selected was a very sexy film—one that Olivia had gotten to know well. Ever since she had Liv's memories implanted, which included some rather explicit experiences with women, Olivia had been intrigued. So, since her return to her own universe she made it her mission to educate herself, and sometimes treated herself to a lesbian film on a quiet evening at home. This was one of those.

Had Olivia gone as far as going to bed with a woman? No. Could she have? Maybe. To date she had not found anyone who really ignited her passion—or so she told herself.

* * *

To make matters worse, during one of the climatic love scenes, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Liv stir and slip her hand into her shorts. She could see Liv's eyes were closed and her movements rhythmic as she pleasured herself.

A few moments later, Liv turned her head towards Olivia, her eyes still closed. She bit her lip. Her breathing increased along with the rhythm of her hand. The sight combined with the atmospheric sounds coming from the Television was intoxicating and completely overwhelming. At the same time every muscle in Olivia's body tensed and was shouting: "Flee", but she could not.

Finally, Liv came softly, barely more than a few laboured breaths escaping her lips.

The effect was like a cattle-prod to Olivia's spine. She shot up and fled to the kitchen.

* * *

"How could Liv just do that in front of her!" Olivia was outraged as she paced around the small kitchen space.

A few minutes later Liv appeared in the kitchen, mug in hand. "I paused the film," she said heading straight for the whiskey-bottle as if nothing was wrong.

Olivia pretended to be making herself another cup of coffee.

"You sure you don't want something stronger?" Liv asked.

That was it! Olivia could not take anymore. "What are you doing?"

"Helping myself to whiskey," Liv said innocently. Olivia knew Liv knew exactly what she meant. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, last night," Olivia blurted. "I mean, in there, now."

A slight smirk spread over Liv's face as she contemplated Olivia. "Nothing really," she said before she took a sip of her drink. "I just figured that if we are really so similar, then perhaps we would like the same things."

Olivia could not understand how Liv could be quite so calm. "What? So you decided you'd treat me to a show?"

Liv thought for a moment. "Yes, I guess. But, it was not really meant as a show, more like I did what I thought you'd like, if I were you—which I am."

"You are not me!" Olivia said. "I know you slept with women, thanks to the images and memories forced into my brain. But, I'm not like that!"

"You mean, you don't like this?" Liv leant forward, reaching behind Olivia's head and pulled her into a soft kiss on the lips, catching Olivia completely off guard. She could smell and taste the strong tang of whiskey on Liv's lips.

"And you've never wondered what this might be like," Liv said not moving away. Instead, she began to gently run her fingertips from the top of Olivia's neck, over her collar bone, caressing a soft trail down over her chest to her breast, stopping just below it, before running a thumb over Olivia's traitorous erect nipple.

Olivia almost lost herself in the wonderful soft gentle caress. She closed her eyes savouring the feeling.

Then suddenly the touch was gone. Olivia opened her eyes.

Liv had retreated and was once again leaning against the counter in her characteristic way.

"You want to tell me," Liv said matter-of-factly, "you have never dreamt about what it must be like to come in another woman's arms, or mouth, for that matter."

Liv's unflinching gaze gave Olivia no way to escape. She knew Liv was being deliberately confrontational.

"I think I know myself a little better than that," Liv said and then propelled herself off of the counter and out of the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Olivia's head spun. She was not sure what to do. On autopilot she reached for the only promise of respite, which was the half empty bottle of whiskey that had now become a permanent feature on the kitchen counter. She poured herself a generous glass and took a fortifying swig. She relished the burn of the alcohol.

After a few more gulps, Olivia admitted that she could hardly hide out in the kitchen for the rest of the weekend.

In the lounge, Liv was waiting in her armchair, as before, sipping her own drink. Olivia hesitated at the kitchen-door, suddenly feeling very awkward.

Sensing her presence, Liv pressed play on the remote. "Maybe you'll find this one more 'comfortable'."

Reluctantly Olivia pushed on to the couch.

Thankfully, Liv did not feel the need for a big conversation about what just happened, for which Olivia was very grateful. If she was entirely honest, which she had no intention of being with Liv, she was right. Olivia did like it. But, how could she let herself? Surely there must be something quite unnatural going on here.

Olivia tried to concentrate on the film, but her eyes kept wandering over to Liv. She knew herself well enough. Even a very confident, almost brazen, version of herself would not venture out on a limb again unless Olivia showed some willing.

"You're right," Olivia finally said softly. "Can we watch the other film again, please."

Liv turned and looked at Olivia as if assessing the implication of her words. Then she got up and replaced the DVD before casually collapsing back onto her armchair.

As the film played out on the screen, Olivia took large gulps of her whiskey and allowed herself to get absorbed in the story. When it got to the sex scenes, she was very conscious of Liv, hoping Liv might touch herself again. But she knew the ball was still in her court.

By the time it got to, what Olivia knew to be the final climatic sex scene in the film, the effect of the whiskey had begun to manifest itself in a warm relaxed glow inside her. She drained her glass and put it on the coffee-table. It was now or never.

She slid down the couch a little further, slipping her hand in under the waistband of her shorts. She was very shy to do anything and just kept her fingers resting on her short cropped curls. She waited, hoping. But, there seemed to be no sign of a reaction from Liv.

She focussed on the action on the screen and, sure enough, this soon moved her to start gently stroking and touching herself. After a few moments, in her peripheral vision, she saw Liv shift and turn her head. She knew Liv was watching her now. At first this made her want to run, but then she saw Liv slip her hand into her own shorts without taking her eyes off of Olivia.

Olivia could not believe that she—they—were doing this. She tried to stay focused on the images on the screen and pretended Liv was not there—that she was just in her own lounge masturbating to the scene, as she had done more than occasionally on her own.

That was when she heard Liv's soft voice. "Look at me."

Olivia braced herself and turned towards Liv. She was relieved to find an aroused expression on Liv's face that must have matched her own. Her eyes were drawn down to Liv's hand, who's movements were now mimicking her own.

God! It was beautiful, Olivia thought.

Then Liv stopped and sat up.

Panic flooded Olivia's senses. Why was she stopping? Olivia slowed her movement.

"No, don't stop," Liv said. There was a gentle encouraging smile on her lips. She nodded somehow indicating it was okay.

Olivia resumed her caresses.

"Show me." Liv's voice had an unusual deep timber quality to it.

At first Olivia was unsure what she meant.

Liv cocked her head in a little sideways movement.

Somehow that little gesture clarified everything. Olivia removed her hand from her shorts and grabbed the waistband with both thumbs. Lifting her hips up off the couch she pulled down her shorts and dropped them on the floor.

"All of you," Liv said.

"And you," Olivia said. It sounded more like a question.

Liv nodded but did not move.

Olivia sat up, grabbed her t-shirt, pulled it up over her head and dropped it on the floor to join the shorts. She lay back but did not resume her caresses, waiting for Liv to follow suit.

Liv lay back and in a similar fashion stripped off.

Olivia slid her hand down to her soft curls and started to softly caress herself again.

Liv stood up and, without taking her eyes of Olivia, came over to the couch. She stood towering above her, watching.

Olivia had not idea what Liv could be thinking.

She marvelled at Liv's beautiful body, naked, standing there, so relaxed, so uninhibited in the middle of the lounge. She would never regard her own body as anything special, but this was not the same. She tried not to think too critically but just enjoy this mind-blowing moment.

Eventually, Liv sat down on the couch near Olivia's knees. She was wondering what Liv was going to do.

At first, she just continued to watch. Then with one finger, Liv softly traced the inside of Olivia's knee, gently pushing it out, indicating she should spread her legs.

Olivia obliged, opening herself up more.

Liv gently took hold of her foot and lifted it up and over her lap, allowing herself to be positioned between Olivia's legs.

Olivia could not believe this was happening.

She could almost feel Liv's gaze like a magic touch, caressing her inner folds. She imagined her own fingers glistening from the moisture that was pooling at her core. She realised she was on the verge of orgasm so she slowed her pace to try to prolong this wonderful experience as much as possible.

"Go inside." Liv's voice was now thick with arousal.

Olivia obliged, easing one, then two, fingers inside herself.

She saw Liv involuntarily gasp.

"Yes," Liv said, her eyes darkening even more with desire. "Come for me."

Olivia used her other hand on her clit and within a few strokes, holding Liv's gaze, she exploded from within. Her body arched, taught, reeling, from the most amazing orgasm she had ever had.

When she became aware of her surroundings again, she opened her eyes and saw her mirror image staring back at her. At first she was not sure what the expression meant on Liv's face.

"Fucking, awesome!" Liv said, tenderly wiping a sweat dampened strand of hair from Olivia's brow!

They stayed like that, just being close, relishing the unusual intimacy, for a few long moments.

Olivia did not want to break the spell but she could feel fatigue taking a grip and eventually forcing her eyes to close. A few moments later she felt Liv move her leg off her and get up. Again a certain panic beset Olivia, unsure of where she was going. The last thing she wanted was distance between them after what just happened.

Liv reached over and grabbed the blanket and gently spread it over her.

Olivia wanted to protest but she felt too exhausted. She was completely spent from the intense orgasm, combined with the effects of the alcohol. Finally, she surrendered and allowed her eyes to close again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Olivia opened her eyes again it was early afternoon. She had slept for a lot longer than she had anticipated.

She glanced around the room. There was no sign of Liv. She got up, retrieved her shorts and t-shirt from the floor and put them back on.

The flat seemed very quiet. As she was about to call out, she spotted Liv in the bedroom. She was lying on the bed, flat out on her stomach, still naked.

Olivia approached the bedroom and was about to launch into an extended apology when she realised Liv was fast asleep. She stopped next to the bed and admired the beautiful sleeping form. Again she wondered whether that was what she looks like.

She sat down carefully on the side of the bed. She noticed that Liv had the same birthmark on the inside of her thigh. She could not help herself, she touched it gently. Then she noticed a short deep scar higher up. She run a her fingers up Liv's thigh and stroked the rough contours of the scar—a scar she did not have. It was amazing. Two people, so nearly identical, in every way, except the bumps, bruises and scars life and imprinted on them.

Olivia was so engrossed in her examination that she had not realised, until that moment, that Liv's eyes were open and she was indeed awake. Olivia guessed‑ that Liv had chosen to remain still, not wanting to interrupt Olivia's exploration.

Liv looked up at Olivia, smiling slightly. She slowly rolled over onto her back, propping her hands under her head.

Olivia knew what she was doing. So, she continued her gentle tactile exploration of Liv's body starting at her feet, up her legs, over her hips, up her torso, gently caressing each mole, each perfect imperfection.

Olivia noticed that Liv's nipples had gone hard. She realised that this gentle caress must feel quite sensual. She smiled back at Liv and continued her ministrations, but now, more as a deliberate soft tickle.

She stroked Olivia's torso and chest, being careful to avoid any overly intimate contact. After a while, she noticed that as her hands neared Liv's nipples, she would bite her lip and arch her back a little. Olivia thought Liv wanted her to touch her, but she was not sure. She wanted to ask Liv's permission somehow, but did not know how. During her distracted moment of thought, her hand wandered down to Liv's hip and away from her chest.

Liv must have taken that as reluctance because the next minute she sat up, catching Olivia's hand between hers.

"It's okay," Liv said. "I realise this is not you." She kissed Olivia's hand and swung her feet off over the other side of the bed, turning her back to her.

Panic washed over Olivia. Not knowing what else to do, she got up, walked around the bed and sat down next to Liv.

When Liv did not look at her she gathered her courage. "It's not that," she said, not quite sure how to explain it. "It's not that it is not me. I fear it is me.

Liv turned and looked at her, searching her eyes.

Olivia could not handle the scrutiny. She cast her eyes down, suddenly finding something fascinating in the palm of her hand. "I just," she hesitated, feeling really stupid and vulnerable. "I just don't think I will know what to do."

She looked up into Liv's eyes and shrugged with a little nervous laugh.

Before she knew what had happened, she felt Liv's soft warm lips on hers. Her mind went calm. All she could think of was the exquisite feeling. She wanted more. Then she felt Liv's tongue gently pushing at her lips. She allowed her mouth to open giving Liv access. Within moments, Olivia could not hold back any longer and she found herself matching Liv's passionate kisses with as much gusto.

When they finally pulled apart to take gulps of much needed air, their desire, now at full tilt was mirrored in equal measure.

"You sure?" Liv asked.

"Yes, I want you," Olivia said softly. "You'll have to show me though." Again she let out a little nervous laugh.

Liv laughed with her. "If ever there was a 'home-court advantage', this is it."

Olivia had no idea what Liv was talking about, but she was not sure it mattered.

"I am sure you will figure it out," Liv said, leaning in to kiss Olivia again and gently pulling her onto the bed.

* * *

THE END

 **AN:**

Hey, thanks to all of you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it. I certainly enjoyed writing it for you. I hope to be back very soon with another bit of fanfiction for you!

In the mean time, if you liked my work, please feel free to look up my latest novel:

" **Simulation: The dawn of a Superhero** ". As you will see there are similar doppelgänger and f/f themes explored in both stories.

Other steamy f/f stories of mine you might also like:

" **Cat Sitting** " - A sexy lesbian romance of Loss, Lust & Love.

" **Saying Sorry** " - A sexy lesbian story of Love, Anger and Forgiveness.

Both the latter are presented in film/story combos.

All my work is available via my (SamSkyborne dot com) site. Please see my profile for more detail.

If you have read it and enjoyed it, please leave me a review here and on Amazon/Goodreads etc. (Just search for my name)


End file.
